Désirs insoupçonnés
by BellaMya
Summary: Résumé : Quand le regard de deux amis l'un sur l'autre change du jour au lendemain...


Titre : Désirs insoupçonnés

Résumé : Quand le regard de deux amis l'un sur l'autre change du jour au lendemain...

Disclaimer : Chris, Dagor et l'univers de Les Immortels ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Rebecca Alledra. Une auteur géniale, que je conseille vivement. Après tous vient de ma tête.

OS.

" Un matin, Chris sortit de sa chambre tout en bâillant et ébouriffant encore plus ses cheveux.

On pouvait voir qu'il avait sûrement dû batailler avec son oreiller, car il en avait la trace sur sa joue droite.

Alors qu'il longeait le couloir qui menait à la cuisine, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Après s'être frotté les yeux, il vit son ami Dagor sortir de la salle de bain dans un nuage de fumée, vêtu d'une simple serviette qui tombait sur ses hanches. Il ne pu s'empêcher de le détailler de haut en bas. Puis Dagor passa prés de lui, en riant il lui tapota l'épaule avant de partir dans sa chambre. Ce fut dans un état second que le jeune homme entra dans la cuisine vide de toutes personnes. Il prépara son petit déjeuner la tête complètement dans les nuages, repensant à la scène qui venait de se passer.

Dagor était en train de s'habiller quand il repensa à sa sortie de salle de bain. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, en repensant à l'expression qu'avait son ami sur le visage. Une fois préparer, il sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans la cuisine. Quand le brun fut arrivé, il se stoppa net en voyant une belle paire de fesses se trémousser devant les fourneaux. Le démon ne pu que sourire, mais ce sourire là fut vite en partit en voyant la personne se tourner vers lui.

- Tiens Dag', comment tu vas se matin ?

- Très bien. Et toi ?

- La forme, dit Chris en souriant. Petit déjeuner ?

- Oui j'ai une faim de loup.

- Assied toi alors.

Le démon s'installa à table, et eu droit à un petit déjeuner grandiose. Chris s'installa à table à

son tour, puis ils mangèrent tranquillement tout en demandant à l'autre ce qu'ils allèrent faire de leur journée. Peu après les deux amis se séparèrent pour vaquer à leurs occupations.

Ils se recroisèrent que quelques jours plus tard bien malgré eux. Chris était assit sur le

canapé en train de regarder un film avec un grand saladier rempli de pop-corn, quand son ami Dagor arriva.

L'arrivant ne pu que s'empêcher de regarder son ami, celui ci mangeait son pop-corn, et de façon si sensuelle que l'on se demandait si c'était involontaire ou naturel. Il s'installa auprès de Chris, et il ne se gêna pas pour lui piocher dans le saladier. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent, et ils ne purent s'empêcher de regarder leurs mains puis de se regarder. La gêne s'inscrivit sur le visage d'un des deux amis, faisant en sorte que ses joues deviennent colorées d'un rouge prononcé. Ils retirèrent leurs mains assez vite, puis se tournèrent vers la télévision pour regarder le film. Dagor fut surpris de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir en touchant la main de son ami, ou même de le voir rougir. Les deux amis se regardaient du coin de l'oeil, pour voir ce que l'autre faisait sans pour autant bouger.

Une flopé de touristes arriva, ce qui changea les idées des deux jeunes hommes. Comme à leurs habitudes ils jouèrent avec leurs invités tout en prenant soin de noter leur façon de faire et d'être. Chris observait comment le démon faisait pour appâter et tuer ses victimes. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder ses mains, tellement il était captivé par celles ci. Son regard croisa celui de Dagor et il détourna vite la tête.

Au retour dans l'auberge, Dagor se mit à chercher son ami. Alors qu'il traversait l'auberge de long en large, il tomba sur Chris puis sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait il le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa. Une fois la surprise passée Chris répondit au baiser et il se fit plus passionné. Des pas se firent entendre, et ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. En cherchant l'origine de ce bruit, ils se retournèrent tout deux et décidèrent de changer d'endroit. Dagor ne sachant même plus ce qu'il faisait, entraîna son ami par la main jusqu'à sa chambre. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et se tourna vers l'homme de ses désirs qu'il avait embrassé. Il s'approcha, et lui prit le visage en coupe.

- Quel sort m'as tu lancé Chris ?

- Aucun.

- En es tu sur ? demanda Dagor. Car je ..., commença t il avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Chris répondit au baiser, et s'agrippa au pull du démon. Ce fut à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent, leurs front collés contre l'autre. Quand leurs respirations se furent calmées, Chris sortit de la chambre avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Les deux amis profitèrent de chaque petit moment seuls tous les deux pour échanger des baiser, parfois au détour d'un couloir, dans le jardin à l'ombre d'un arbre ou l'un qui rejoignait l'autre dans sa chambre. Ils n'allaient jamais plus loin que des baisers mais quelques semaines plus tard les deux amis ne purent résister. Ce jour là ils s'embrassaient près du lit de Dagor.

Ce baiser représentait toute la passion qu'ils ressentaient pour l'autre. Peu après ils tombèrent sur le lit, les membres entremêlés. Entre deux baisers, ils se caressaient avec douceur malgré la passion qui coulait dans leurs veines."

Fin.


End file.
